Rocketman perfect
by doctor221
Summary: Pitch perfect rocketman AU that kinda explains it all basically we've got Beca as Elton Aubery as John Ried and Bernie taupin is still Bernie taupin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys saw Rocketman at the weekend so I decided what if Beca was Elton Aubrey was John Reid and then Emily is David Furnish so enjoy**

Chapter 1

I remember the day that I just up and left Madison square garden full of people I just got in a taxi ready for my next concert and went to the rehab centre outside New York and I sat down in one of the chairs and the lady asked "what were you like as a child Elton"

"As a child well I was a bitch"

Then I stood up and started flashing back as I saw a little kid version of me sat in a tricycle beckoning me to follow her sing the bitch is back

_I was justified when I was five_

_Raisin' Cain, I spit in your eye_

_Times are changin', now the poor get fat_

_But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back_

_Eat meat on a Friday, that's alright_

_Even like steak on a Saturday night_

_I could bitch the best at your social do's_

_I get high in the evenin' sniffin' pots of glue, oh_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch_

_Oh, the bitch is back_

_Stone-cold sober, as a matter of fact_

_I can bitch, I can bitch_

_'Cause I'm better than you_

_It's the way that I move_

_The things that I do_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch_

_Oh, the bitch is back_

_Stone-cold sober, as a matter of fact_

_I can bitch, I can bitch_

_'Cause I'm better than you_

_It's the way that I move_

_The things that I do, oh_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

"Beca, you're late!

I've had to throw your dinner in the bin, get inside!"

I ran inside to find me gran make makin me a sandwich I picked it up and start munching on it I saw my dad pick up on of his records and set it on the record player after he told me off for messing with his records I sat down at the piano and played out a simple tune my mom turned to me and then me gran came and stood next to me as I played it again

Then as I was older my piano tutor told me I was good enough for a scholarship at the royal academy of music "royal academy of music that does sound nice she said"

"It's only on a Saturday"

"But Saturday is the best day of the week things to do on a Saturday"

"I'll take him Sheila"

"Thanks mum"

So when we got there my gran gave me money for the bus and a bag of chips afterwards I walked in there and she asked "Well have you got any sheet music"

"No" I answered in a quiet and timid voice I then sat at the piano and started playing the piece the teacher had been playing then she asked "why have you stopped?"

"Because that's as far as you played"

"Well quick lip will only get you so far in life"

When I got home I sat down at the piano and started singing and playing the piano I named I want love then my family started singing with me

_I want love, but it's impossible_

_A man like him, so irresponsible_

_A man like him is dead in places_

_Other men feel liberated_

_I can't love, shot full of holes_

_Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold_

_Don't feel nothing, just old scars_

_Toughening up around my heart_

_I want love on my own terms_

_After everything I have learned_

_Me, I carry too much baggage_

_Oh God, I've seen so much traffic_

_But I want love, just a different kind_

_I want love, won't break me down_

_(Won't brick me up, won't fence me in_

_I want a love that means something_

_That's the love I want)_

_I want love_

Then I started playing in playing in pubs but before that my dad decided to cheat on my mom with someone I would dub 'stepmonster' and my mom married Fred who I called 'Derf' in fact he was the one who got me into rock and roll he bought me Elvis breakout album then on day I was in the little local pub and I was sitting at the piano and then some asshat set his beer on top of the piano my nan called "play the one I like Beca sweetie"

So I played just that I played Saturday nights alright for fighting

_It's gettin' late, have you seen my mates?_

_Ma, tell me when the boys get here_

_It's seven o'clock and I wanna rock_

_Wanna get a belly full of beer_

_My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys_

_And my old lady, she don't care_

_My sister looks cute in her braces and boots_

_A handful of grease in her hair_

_Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_'Cause Saturday night's alright for fightin'_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this dance alight_

_'Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, ooh_

**A/N yes I know that I cut off the song halfway through but this is because this so then point when Kit Connor turns into Taron Egerton anyways I'll see you in the next chapter toodles Josh**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I climbed through the fence I found myself a lot older and now in a band called Bluesology

_Well, they're packed pretty tight in here tonight_

_I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right_

_I may use a little muscle to get what I need_

_I may sink a little drink and shout out, "She's with me!"_

_Couple of the sounds that I really like_

_Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_

_I'm a juvenile product of the working class_

_Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

_Fight!_

_Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_'Cause Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this dance alight_

_'Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, ooh_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

I climbed back through the door and sat down at the keyboard at the end a man approached our group saying that he wanted us to be the backing band for an all female group so we did that and I decided that I was a lesbian but I decided not to say anything to anyone

Afterwards I found a record label who gave me a pack of lyrics from someone by the name of Bernie Taupin but when the boss asked me my name I said it was Elton, Elton John we then had to move home because I told my now ex-boyfriend Jesse Swanson that I was a lesbian then Bernie wrote me a set of lyrics for something called your song

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, heh, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that a-keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

When we sent this to the people at the record label where I recorded it and then the manager said "buy yourself something flash and just try not kill yourself with drugs" I was incapable of telling if he was joking or not

We got to America where ray decided to turn up my single Amoreena

_Lately, I've been thinkin'_

_How much I miss my lady_

_Amoreena's in a cornfield_

_Brightenin' the daybreak_

_Livin' like a lusty flower_

_Runnin' through the grass for hours_

_Rollin' through the hay, oh_

_Like a puppy, child_

_And when it rains, the rain falls down_

_Washin' out the cattle town_

_And she's far away somewhere_

_In her eiderdown_

_And she dreams of crystal streams_

_Of days gone by when we would lean_

_Laughing, fit to burst upon each other_

_I can see you sittin'_

_Eatin' apples in the evenin'_

_Fruit juice, flowin' slowly, slowly, slowly_

_Down the bronze of your body_

_Livin' like a lusty flower_

_Runnin' through the grass for hours_

_Rollin' through the hay, oh_

_Like a puppy, child_

_And when it rains, the rain falls down_

_Washin' out the cattle town_

_And she's far away somewhere_

_In her eiderdown_

_And she dreams of crystal streams_

_Of days gone by when we would lean_

_Laughing, fit to burst upon each other_

_Oh, if only I could nestle_

_In the cradle of your cabin_

_My arm's around your shoulder, oh_

_The window wide and open_

_While the swallow and the sycamore, whoa_

_Are playin' in the valley_

_Oh, I miss you, Amoreena_

_Like the king bee misses honey_

_And when it rains, the rain falls down_

_Washin' out the cattle town_

_And she's far away somewhere_

_In her eiderdown_

_And she dreams of crystal streams_

_Of days gone by when we would lean_

_Laughing, fit to burst upon each other_

_Lately, I've been thinkin'_

_How much I miss my lady_

_Amoreena's in a cornfield_

_Brightenin' the daybreak_

_Livin' like a lusty flower_

_Runnin' through the grass for hours_

_Rollin' through the hay, oh_

_Like a puppy, like a puppy, child_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N this is going to be Becas first performance and unfortunately yes I have got have our John Reid character and only one pitch perfect character come to mind when I was writing this can you guess who yes it's Aubrey Posen but don't worry I already have a replacement for David Furnish ready**

We got to the troubadour and the guy that owned it was there talked us through everything but I just sought spaced out about taking it all in and trying not to freak out we then went for a walk a quick drink in a bar to calm the nerves when a say a drink I mean one for Bernie and I and 4 for Ray then it was show time and I just bolted for the loo after seeing the number of people out there when Bernie and Ray eventually cob iced me to come out

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a rising star in rock and roll

Please welcome, all the way from London, England, Elton John!"

I took a deep breath in and let it out and started to sing

_I remember when rock was young_

_Me and Susie had so much fun_

_Holdin' hands and skimmin' stones_

_Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

_But the biggest kick I ever got_

_Was doin' a thing called the Crocodile Rock_

_While the other kids were rockin' 'round the clock_

_We were hoppin' and boppin' to the Crocodile Rock_

_Well, Crocodile Rockin' is something shockin'_

_When your feet just can't keep still_

_I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will_

_Oh, lawdy mama, those Friday nights_

_When Susie wore her dresses tight_

_And the Crocodile Rockin' was out of sight_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-laa_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

Suddenly the entire room started to float including myself I hung in the edge of the piano for dear life then with a determined look on my face I pushed myself down and kept playing

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-laa_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

After we where done Ray burst yelling "Bruce gave me his keys and I'm so drunk" as he laughed his face when we got there Ray disappeared after more alcohol and Bernie disappeared with another woman so I decided to put some of Bernie's lyrics to the test as I rattled them off in my brain I selected one and found the right tone

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady_

_Seamstress for the band_

_Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile_

_You'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her_

_Dancin' in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my hand_

_But, oh, how it feels so real_

_Lyin' here with no one near_

_And only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today_

_Jesus freaks out in the street_

_Handin' tickets out for God_

_Turnin' back, she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad_

_Piano man, he makes his stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Lookin' on, she sings the songs_

_The words she knows, the tune she hums_

_Oh, how it feels so real_

_Lyin' here with no one near_

_And only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I was sitting there I just took off the whole get up I had for the concert at Maddison square garden and then put on a robe which the lady from the place handed to me

Then a young blonde woman sat next to me with a vintage and two glass she poured me one

I tried to refuse but she said in a thick Scottish Lilith "it's always important to rely on the kindness of strangers it all seems a bit overwhelming at first but something tells me you could be the best selling artists in America if you desire"

"Oh so you like the song"

"Not quites much as I like the singer"

She stuck her hand out "Aubrey Posen" I shook it

"Beca Mitchell although I go by my stage name now Elton John"

We stood up and we walked away from the party and the fire and got into Aubrey's car and drove back to her apartment where we proceeded to have sex she pick me as I wrapped my legs around her hips while we kissed long and passionately she tossed me on the bed then she pulled off my jeans and T-shirt leaving me in just my underwear then she pulled that off and slipped her fingers in and out of me at a fast pace until I came as this happened I vaguely rennet here take me to the pilot one of my song I thought to myself

_If you feel that it's real, I'm on trial_

_And I'm a-here in your prison_

_Like a coin in your mint_

_I am dented and I'm spent with high treason_

_Through a glass eye, your throne_

_Is the one danger zone_

_Take me to the pilot for control_

_Take me to the pilot of your soul_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

_Well, I know he's not old_

_And I'm told, and I'm told he's a virgin_

_For he may be she_

_What I'm told is never, never for certain_

_Through a glass eye, your throne_

_Is the one danger zone_

_Take me to the pilot for control_

_Take me to the pilot of your soul_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

_Through a glass eye, your throne_

_Is the one danger zone_

_Take me to the pilot for control_

_Take me to the pilot of your soul_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na-na-na na na_

Then I remember the next time I saw Aubrey was when I was recording don't go breaking my heart with Kiki Dee we were in the studio she had the most angelic voice ever it was really hard not kiss her hands straight in the face but then I realised if I did that I would be outed as a lesbian

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh, honey, if I get restless_

_Baby, you're not that kind_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

_You take the weight off of me_

_Oh, honey, when you knock on my door_

_Ooh, I gave you my key_

_Ooh, nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh, I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breakin' my heart_

_I won't go breakin' your heart_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

Then as I stopped because I saw Aubrey through the booth window as Ray ask me "are we going for a pint"

"I'll catch you up mate just gonna talk to Aubrey" she pushes me into a closet with a strong kiss

"So you're the millionaire lesbian rockstar who loves at home with her mum tell me Elton what do you really want"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we went out did many lavish things and do many first including cociane and buying several expensive paintings and a large house

_When I look back, boy, I must've been green_

_Boppin' in the country, fishin' in the stream_

_Lookin' for an answer, tryin' to find a sign_

_Until I saw your city lights, honey, I was blind_

_They said, "Get back, honky cat_

_Better get back to the woods"_

_Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways, and I_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) Oh, the change is gonna do me good_

_"You better get back, honky cat"_

_Livin' in the city ain't where it's at_

_It's like tryin' to find gold in a, a silver mine_

_It's like tryin' to drink whiskey, oh, from a bottle of wine_

_Well, I read some books and I read some magazines_

_About those a-high-class a-ladies down in a-New Orleans_

_And all the a-folks back home, well, they said I was a fool_

_Oh, "Believe in the Lord" is the golden rule_

_They said, "Get back, honky cat_

_Better get back to the woods"_

_Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways, and I_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, the change is gonna do me _good

Then Dick, Ray and Aubrey where arguing saying I was allowed to bring in outside management will Aubrey was arguing that the contract never specifically said that all this time I was thinking about the song pinball wizard

Then I was ready to perform all across the country when Bernie asked me "maybe you could perform without this ridiculous parfibalia"

My reply to this was "people don't pay to see Beca Mitchell they pay to see Elton John! Just write fucking lyrics Bernie! Okay."

As I go to walk out on stage I turn around and say "sorry"

"I know" he replies

Then I raced out on stage not a care in the world the strain on aberuy and I's relationship my argument with Bernie my mother not accepting me for who I am and Aubrey hitting me. It was just me, the crowd, my piano and pinball wizard

_Ever since I was a young boy, I played the silver ball_

_From Soho down to Brighton, I must've played them all_

_But I ain't seen nothin' like him in any amusement hall_

_That deaf, dumb, and blind kid sure plays a mean pinball_

_He's a pinball wizard, there has to be a twist_

_A pinball wizard's got such a supple wrist_

_(How do you think he does it?) I don't know_

_(What makes him so good?)_

_He stands like a statue, becomes part of the machine_

_Feeling all the bumpers, always playing clean_

_He plays by intuition, the digit counters fall_

_That deaf, dumb, and blind kid sure plays a mean pinball_

_He's a pinball wizard, he scores a trillion more_

_A pinball wizard, the world's new pinball lord_

_He's scoring more, he's scoring more_

Then I woke up in bed with the maid opening the window I pulled my robe around me and walked out onto the pool deck to find my manager and girlfriend get finger fuck by her assistant


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What the fuck" I yelled Aubrey's assistant scampered off after winking at her " I thought you loved me and yet there you where getting finger fucked by your assistant! Aubrey why are my parents here"

"You told me to put them on a plane down to LA for your birthday party"

"Yes next week"

"You told me that a week ago today"

As I walked back to my room I pick up a bottle of white liquor and sat in my room watching the guest filter out onto the pool deck and sit in the pool then I heard the door open then I saw Bernie's face peeking around the door

"Hey Beca you coming to join the party"

"Yeah why don't you guys grab a drink and I'll be down in a couple of minutes"

Then I consumed a large amount of prescription pills and walked down stairs I stood on the diving boards and shouted "and for my next trick I'm gonna fucking kill myself" before pitching myself off the end of the diving board at the bottom of the pool I saw a young version of me down there playing rocketman

_She packed my bags last night, pre-flight_

_Zero hour: 9:00 a.m_

_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

_I miss the Earth so much, I miss my life_

_It's lonely out in space_

_On such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_

_I'm not the man they think I am at home_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I'm a rocket man_

_Rocket man_

_Burning out his fuse up here alone_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_

_In fact, it's cold as hell_

_And there's no one there to raise them if you did_

_And all this science I don't understand_

_It's just my job five days a week_

_A rocket man_

_A rocket man_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_

_I'm not the man they think I am at home_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I'm a rocket man_

_Rocket man_

_Burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_

_I'm not the man they think I am at home_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I'm a rocket man_

_Rocket man_

_Burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_

_(And I think it's gonna be a long, long time)_

When I'd finished playing the dodger stadium and dumped Aubrey Bernie told me he was going home for a little while


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Then I carried on spiralling out of control then I drug fuelled I thought I was in Australia and it turned out I was in New York I yelled " here's one for all the sober people" and played Bennie and the jets dressed as Henry the 8th

_Hey kids, shake it loose together_

_The spotlight's hitting something_

_That's been known to change the weather_

_We'll kill the fatted calf tonight, so stick around_

_You're gonna hear electric music, solid walls of sound_

_Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet?_

_Oh, but they're so spaced out_

_B-B-B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful_

_Oh, Bennie, she's really keen_

_She's got electric boots, a mohair suit_

_You know I read it in a magazine, oh_

_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie (Bennie), Bennie (Bennie)_

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets, Jets_

Then I woke up at homemade decided to make amends with my parents so I called and invited them to dinner my dad and step monster declined and my mom and Derf accepted but then I started sorry seems to be the hardest word

_What do I gotta do to make you love me?_

_What do I gotta do to make you care?_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_And I hate to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me?_

_What do I gotta do to be heard?_

_What do I say when it's all over?_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad (So sad), so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad (So sad), so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh, it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Some dessert,mam?

Yeah, um, two chocolate puddings, an apple pie and a raspberry fool, please

Any ice cream?

Uh, yeah, all of 'em

Excellent choice


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Then I had dinner with Bernie who got up and left during coffee I chased him out as he sung goodbye yellow brick road

_When are you gonna come down?_

_When are you goin' to land?_

_I should've stayed on the farm_

_I should have listened to my old man_

_Maybe you'll get a replacement_

_There's plenty like me to be found_

_Mongrels who ain't got a penny_

_Sniffin' for tidbits like you on the ground_

_So goodbye, yellow brick road_

_Where the dogs of society howl_

_You can't plant me in your penthouse_

_I'm goin' back to my plough_

_Back to the howling, old owl in the woods_

_Hunting the horny-back toad_

_Oh, I've finally decided my future lies_

_Beyond the yellow brick road_

At Maddison square garden I decided that enough was enough after a small heart attack that Aubrey had played off as a mild chest infection and a nosebleed from the amount of cocaine I've done so leaving a packed house I climbed into a cab outside and ran off to rehab leaving a packed angry house

_So what do you think you'll do, then?_

_Bet they'll shoot down your plane_

_It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics_

_To set you on your feet again_

_You know they can't hold you forever_

_I didn't sign up with you_

_I'm not a present for your friends to open_

_This boy's too young to be singing the blues, ah, ah_

_So goodbye, yellow brick road_

_Where the dogs of society howl_

_You can't plant me in your penthouse_

_I'm goin' back to my plough_

_Back to the howling, old owl in the woods_

_Hunting the horny-back toad_

_Oh, I've finally decided my future lies_

_Beyond the yellow brick road, ah, ah_

So here I am sat in rehab the woman said "it takes a great person to admit their mistake"

"Yeah but you see I started being a cunt in 1975 I guess I just forgot how to stop maybe I should have tried to be more ordinary" I looked up and saw my Nan "hello nan"

"You were never ordinary"

I talked to every ghost from my past including Derf my mom my dad Bernie and Aubrey and hugged young Rebecca Mitchell

"I thought you were Rebecca Mitchell"

"I haven't been Beca Mitchell for a long time"

"Are you going to hug me?"

So I did I bent down and hugged her hard and with as much love as I thought I had for Aubrey.

Bernie came and visited me at rehab and gave a set of lyrics I sat at the piano in the music room and my hands started to shake I thought to myself what if my music isn't as good without the drugs then after I dismissed the thought I pushed my fingers on the keys

Then I walked out of rehab a new woman singing I'm still standing

_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood, like a winter, freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold and lonely light that shines from you_

_You will wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_And did you think this fool could never win?_

_Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know why I'm still standing_

_You just fade away_

_And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_And I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_Once, I never coulda hoped to win_

_You started down the road, leaving me again_

_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

_And if our love was just a circus, you'd be a clown by now_

_You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_And I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm still standing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

I found a woman who loves me for who I am and I admitted to the press I Elton Hercules John am a lesbian and for 28 years I've been clean and sober and married the woman of my dreams Emily Junk I'm taking time off from touring to spend time with our two kids

The End.

**A/N There we go Beca Mitchell's story is finished now if they do a sequel to the film I will obviously do a sequel for this book anyway toodles Josh**


End file.
